Rain
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Kirara is about to receive a very special surprise on her 24th birthday...R & R pls


Seven years has passed since Ukio died…and the former capital destroyed, many lives got better from worst. So was our village, Kana. It has been seven prosperous years since I handed down the priestess responsibility to my little sister Kumachi. I have to. It has to be done. Why? The answers are so simple. Because I am stained by the war. And being a water priestess, I have to be clear and pure as the water. I am no longer…no longer worthy of being the maiden. I could no longer perform my duty as one. I know I am being too hard to myself…but I have to let go of that responsibility. Because I was pained…still hurting and scarred deep inside. No, let me rephrase that. Because I am pained, hurting and scarred deep inside.

'Kirara! We have to go!'

'Yes, coming!'

Today is my twenty fourth birthday and I am about to receive a gift from Rikiji and Sanae. They said they will take me to the new capital. They said it is a surprise. And that makes me indeed excited. Honestly, I don't know why...but I do. It gives me the feeling that this is the most special day, if it has to be compared to my past ones. It was like I am going to acquire immortality.

The capital today is different from its predecessor…by the words who had already seen it. They said that it is situated in land, open to everyone…from the peasants up to the richest merchants and noble people. They said that the new ruler makes sure that everyone is served well.

'Tell me Sanae, is our new emperor has this freaky face just like Ukio?'

I swear they looked at each other with those smirks lurking at the corner of their lips. I don't have a clue why but I'm pretty sure it is about something that I had said.

'Kirara, our new ruler is a she. So you should address our majesty as Empress.'

Now that's new…that's good news. First time to have a female ruler. Indeed a good news. For all. For my village. For me…I hope. I hope that my heart will share the same good news. The same happiness. Katsushiro…the name of the good news I am hoping to receive for seven long, weary silent years. Well, I know I deserve this…I had hurt him…but isn't seven years long enough to be a torment for me?

'Do he really have to go? I mean, do he has to go just when I realized I love him?'

I don't have any intention of letting them hear me but…

'Patience has its own rewards Kirara. You might not know, Kachiro is just somewhere there near you. Watching and protecting you from any harm…'

'It's an obvious fact Rikiji. He is a samurai after all…he can be anywhere his mission or his will wants him to.'

I know that this is just an excuse. But that's the truth either. If only I had looked around further. If only I hadn't fixed my attention on Master Kambe alone. If only I had been truthful about his kiss. If only I had closed my eyes and kissed him back. If only I had stopped him from leaving. If only I had listened to the water crystal…within my heart. If only…if only…so many of it. Set of choices that hadn't been choosen. Serves as alternatives of regret. Choices that are wished to had been selected instead. Haunting like nightmares in one's slumber.

'You should take some rest Kirara. The journey will last a couple of hours more. Take a nap, you need it.'

Yes I think I do. I had been restless. Every inch of me refuses to be relentless. Disagrees to slow down. Refuses to take a break. Disagrees to be in a standstill. I have to move forward. I have to move on. But why…why am I still stuck in the same old point? Why does it seems that I'm not moving at all? What's wrong with me? Is it my feelings for him that keeps me stuck? Or is it that because I am still hoping that after all this years, he still wants to see me? I don't know, I don't have a clue which is which. Maybe, I am just deceiving myself. Vainly hoping for someone I might had already lost to someone already.

In the midst of my sleep…the same, old dream came to me again. It's about him…waving and telling me to hurry up. I run to him. I tried my best of reaching him…but I can't. I feels so frightened, so alone…the sadness is just too much to bear. Tears came rolling down.

_Be strong Kirara…you can be a samurai yourself…_

Master Kambe…he's right. Being strong doesn't require gender. Anyone can be one. So I don't need to feel so afraid. Being alone doesn't mean I have to be scared…something I had learned from Kyuzo himself.

'We are here Kirara, wake up.'

As I open up my eyes, the beautiful Capital welcomes me with such radiance. Inviting and friendly. Full of people, a bustling city. Lively and full of life…that makes me wish that my life would be just like the capital. Happy and vibrant. Maybe it could had been…if only I had been true to myself. Darn, here I am again. Glotting over my miseries.

'Go to that tree at the top of the hill. Wait for us there.'

'But why?'

'Because. Now go.'

Oh well, might as well go alone. This will test how brave will I become now that I don't have anyone I knew beside me. I just hope I wouldn't get lost. The capital has so many streets leading to I don't know where. But, I have to take a risk. Because if I don't, I might regret another thing in my life. Simply because I didn't gamble. And the best thing to do at this particular moment is to patiently ask directions.

'Excuse me, which direction must I take to get to the tree at the top of the hill?'

I got awestruck when I saw a blink of Heihachi's smiling face when this woman turn around. I swear, I saw him. The momentum shattered when she points a finger at the east direction. And it even more surprise me to see a very familiar thing dangling in her wrist...a rain doll, very similar to theone dangling at Heihachi's sword. I know its impossible but, the way it is made...was very similar to that one I am saying.

'Take that street. Just go straight.'

She smiles back and was about to walk away when I heard myself halting her from going.

'Who made that rain doll?

'Oh this? This is made by a special friend. But he is dead already...they said, he died protecting a village. I am proud of him, finally, he is free from all the things that has been troubling him.'

'Is his name Heihachi?'

Her face painted a surprise nod. Tears are swelling at the corners of her eyes...but she wiped it rapidly.

'I will not ask how come you know him. Well I must go,I have an errand to do...'

Then she disappeared quickly. I could see love in her eyes. I could hear love in her voice. She might had been loving Heihachi...but failed to tell him so. How unfortunate for her. Maybe she might had been in my situation before...and had moved on, even just a bit. I can consider lucky to be compared to her. Hers is dead and mine is still alive. Just somewhere.

I still can't forget the sorrow that registered on her face...that beatiful face displaying such sadness, inspite of the happiness her lips are imploying. And before I knew it, I already reached the only tree at the top of the only hill situated in the Capital. But what is this? I could see a blur image behind the very shady tree. A man I presume. As I get near to the tree, I could see a green long hair swaying with the wind...my heart starts beating madly upon sensing something familiar on what my eyes are seeing. No, it musn't be him! But if it is really him...is this what Rikiji and Sanae meant as their surprise? Is this why they asked me to go alone in this plane?

'Kachiro...is it you?'

My voice is more like of a whisper but I think he had heard it. Because he turned around...those jade eyes gazed at me.

'It is good to see you again...Lady Kirara.'

The same familiar face smiles at me. The good news I had waited for. And just like any woman in love, I found myself running into his wide, open arms. This time, I will not pretend. I love him, with all my heart. Whatever the consequnces are...I am ready to take it. I embraced him tight like he was about to disappear in a blink of an eye.

'I'm sorry...I promise, I will never leave you again...'

I nod and stayed inside his warm embrace. Then it rains. We both stayed under the tree and let the rain pour down. The waiting is finally over. Now I know why am I not moving forward. Its because I am not meant to move alone. That there is someone who is destined to move forward with me. That the waiting is a part of my moving on. No, the waiting is a part of our moving on for the future. Rikiji is right. Patience has its own reward.

The rain keeps on falling. Like it was when he left. And now that he intends to stay. With me, for the rest of his life. So will I.

end+

* * *

a/n: 

Mayu: aw! darn short Rei

Caeli: its one-shot you gundam brain! what do you expect!

Rei: sorry about that Mayu! its just a short notice so that is why, it came short.

Mayu: I want Kyuzo!

Caeli: (hits Mayu with a club)

Rei: please, review from the readers! Thanks!


End file.
